blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DavidTennantismyAngel
I think you should know I think you accidentally put pictures up of you, your brother, and your mom I think. We've ( me and Swift) asked Dawnmist to take them down so no-one else sees them. --Dawnfrost (talk) 03:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) HiSwift fire999 (talk) 19:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:IMG.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cynthia-may (talk) 19:15, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks.GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 21:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC)GuybrushismyAngel Hi guys, it's me, Rainbowheart/Princess Rapunzel/SE250587/whatever you want!GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 21:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC)GuybrushismyAngel HI SELENA!!!! *grins like an idiot for no apparent reason* Swift fire999 (talk) 04:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Swifty! :D Hey, do you know where exactly the signature button IS? I always do the tildes thing 'cause I have no clue where the sig button is....... Just write ~ four times and you get: Swift fire999 (talk) 08:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D, hey, do you think Guybrush has pretty eyes? (he's my avatar)GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 16:24, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Selena Cinnamonswirll (talk) 18:31, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cinny, do you like the page I made for you? This is GuybrushismyAngel/Selena, I forgot to log in...... 19:06, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes, of course I do! And heyy :) Btw how do you add one of those things where you put: Kit:Cinnamonkit Apprentice: Cinnamonpaw... Mentor... Sorry, Cinnamonswirll (talk) 23:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Any requests? I drew Sun-For-Two becaue she has no picture, and I drew Dawnmist because I felt like doing something for her......Anybody else want to be drawn? :P I'll draw people who don't have pictures for the most part, and people with requests.GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 04:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Could you want to draw me please? Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) working on it....GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 20:30, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I depicted you. Sorry about the fail at rainbow fur. X.X ~Katwolfie~ 02:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Katwolfie ---- > Sorry about the blog banning comment I made, I feel bad. ~Cinny~ (talk) It's fine, I wasn't offended at all...Wiki chat? :)GuybrushismyAngel (talk) 21:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) STOP! Selena, PLEASE stop adding un-edited and un-approved lineart pictures to the pages! Wait for Kat to edit and approve it, then you can add them! :) 23:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (AshHawk) DUDE! DUDE! DUDE! HEY! SELENA! HEY! CHAT! PLEASE! HEY! CHAT! CHAT! XP Swift fire999 (talk) 23:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now. :/ Hey Selena. I'm sorry for overreacting on chat today. It hurt my feelings from what you posted, but you already know that. I forgive you, and really hope you can forgive me too. ShiveringRose (talk) 04:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC)ShiveringRose Hi Sel! Nice avatar! Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Selena! I made a comic for you, check out my blog post to see it owo~ (( p.s. yes it's Fire Emblem)) Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 16:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Shimmy + Gaius Hey, Selena-sama I found a video that has Henry's critical hit! It's poor quality sorry, but it should still be good. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VT7iAD4i608 That should do it! Shimmy and Gaius will steal all your candy (talk) 19:52, July 22, 2013 (UTC)\ Shimmy + Gaius Thanks Sel :D Echoleaf44 (talk) 21:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sel, do you play a musical instrument? That was me..... Echoleaf44 (talk) 09:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Graghhhhh! Finally finished! So, I drew you something. Yeah, that's about it ShiveringRose (talk) 22:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Here Sle hope you like :) Mossywashere (talk) 22:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere Shame you can't comment on my profile...Can you do it here? XDGuybrushismyAngel (talk) 19:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) SureMossywashere (talk) 20:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere Oh mah gosh Sel, I almost cried at your last picture. <3 Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 11:27, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The last one on your user page, anyway Leafpaw, Coz, Ya face. (talk) 11:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ello Selena/Rainbowheart/Buybrushismyangel Flowerstream01 (talk) 17:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sad because I've been defending you forever. I'm sad because people have been saying you cause more trouble than you're worth. I'm sad because I kept on telling them they were wrong. They gave you a second chance. But I guess Twin gets nothing. I don't hate you, I'm not mad at you. I'm just dispponted and sad. You've been asking for a second chance, after you swore to bash someone for life...but I still defended you, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't do it good enough. I guess I'm just not good enough. I'm sorry for being a bad friend. To both you and Twin. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you in time. I tried to warn you. I really did. But I guess I'm so pathtic I screwed that up too, huh? I'm so...sorry, so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me. Armin Arlert at your service (talk) 03:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay, can you get onto chat? Dawnmist (talk) 19:20, October 18, 2013 (UTC) yeah I really liked it :) I'm gonna try to draw uor characters. ~Mossy Meet me on your precious chat, if you can. ShiveringRose (talk) 22:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC)